The facility presently contains about 2000 strains of Drosophilideae. Among these strains are about 300 species. The facility ships stocks to scientists on request, and offers various species identification and consultation services. A machine retrievable data base of identifying information on each strain is about 90% completed, and additional genetic, developmental, ecological and culturing information is about 50% incorporated into the data base.